In general, a display device including a diffusing lens diffusing light from a light-emitting element is known. Such a display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-40376, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-40376, there is disclosed a screen light unit including light-emitting elements (LEDs), a substrate (light-emitting element substrate) mounted with a plurality of light-emitting elements, and an optical lens (diffusing lens) provided to cover the light-emitting elements, diffusing light from the light-emitting elements. This screen light unit is employed as a backlight of a display device. The optical lens of this screen unit is mounted on a flat surface (mounting surface) of the substrate mounted with the light-emitting elements through an adhesive material. Specifically, the optical lens is integrally provided with a plurality of supporting columns extending from the optical lens toward the substrate, and the plurality of these supporting columns and the surface of the substrate mounted with the light-emitting elements are bonded to each other through the adhesive material.